


Aune's Journey

by PassionateSoul



Category: Greek and Roman Mythology, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-27
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2018-04-28 13:14:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5092091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PassionateSoul/pseuds/PassionateSoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Medusa wasn't always the monster. 2 thousand years ago, there was a short amount of time where even with her curse, where she was happy. She had her little bundle of joy yet that all went to pieces when Aune was kidnapped. Nothing was ever the same. On an evening of the year 1991, James and Lily Potter find an abandoned baby girl.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [In the Deep](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/152291) by savya398. 



**Prologue: Lost in Time**

In a dark cave hidden deep within the mountains laid a woman with snakes in place of hair and a killing stare to boot. She held something so slight within her arms as if it could disappear any moment, gazing at it so lovingly you would find yourself astounded. For how can a monstrous beast look at something such way? Well she could. Her name was once known throughout the gods’ temples as the most devoted priestess and vessel there ever was. Now Medusa was one of the monstrous gorgons and she has finally given birth. She cradled her first-born child close to her breasts so the child could find nourishment while simultaneously crooning a long lost lullaby to calm the suckling babe.

To the rest of the world Medusa was a feared and hated creature yet with this child in her arms, she almost wished it could be different but twas not to be for sooner or later that happiness would yet again be ripped away from her.

But let’s not get ahead of ourselves, we will get to that point in a minute. First we need to commence where it began; at the temple of the goddess Pallas Athena.

 

**In a time where the Gods of Olympus were more chaotic than orderly and thrived on their dominance over mortals…**

…Medusa was gifted as a follower of Athena for her beauty and her cunning mind when she was seven years of age. As the years passed, all who visited the temple not only did so for the blessing of Athena but also to get a glimpse at Medusa, who would later be known as the mortal vessel of said goddess. Of course with her blazing red hair and her calculating brown eyes, there would always be some doubts as to the difference in looks with the goddess. Everyone knew Pallas Athena was of light blond hair and light eyes yet mortals thought to themselves ‘the mind of Medusa is the only one close to our wisdom goddess’ mind for strategy.’

Dusa, for that was her childhood name, was very happy as a worshipper of Athena yet she was secretly displeased on becoming her vessel. One thing all the chosen vessels-to-be of the gods knew was that they needed to stay chaste until their body was inhabited by the gods. Once the body has been inhabited it wasn’t the body of the mortal anymore, the body would then serve as the home to the gods’ essence of being.

She did not want to lose her soul to the goddess, she did not want to lose her life therefore she became desperate and that desperation made her weak, that desperation was her downfall.

 

At exactly the time when Dusa admitted to herself that she was desperate was when The Stormbringer came upon her, when The God-King of the Sea; Poseidon set his eyes on her and knew he had to have her. Something was telling him to possess her. And so he came closer and stepped into the light of the sunset.

Because of his abilities as a god he was attuned to the needs and wants of mortals, whether he wanted to or not yet in these case he took advantage of it. So he knew that Medusa would not refuse a way out, she would certainly blame it all on the supposed man, Poseidon figured. Plus it was a way to pester his niece and foil the plans she had for the mortal.

‘Well, well, well what do we have here? If it isn’t Medusa, the priestess and vessel of Athena.” Knowing he would frighten, he gave her a charming smile while trying to be seen as guiltless of any thought and action.

With a sudden jerk she turned around and found herself meeting the sea-green eyes of a very handsome young man and spoke.

“I see you have heard about me but I know nothing of you. Would you be so kind as to enlighten me?”

Medusa found herself in a daze. She could not concentrate for long except when it came to the man in front of her and his luscious lips _‘…WAIT! What was she thinking, was she going crazy’_ were some of her thoughts.

“No need to worry, my name is Aesop and I came for Athena’s festival of knowledge.” The man answered back.

“Well then, welcome and many blessings to you Aesop” she was starting to feel uncomfortable, there was something about this man that drew her immediately in and as time passed she felt more aroused by the thought of him and his virile nature. He was making her forget who she was and what she stood for and she didn’t care.

Once their lips touched their moves became frenzied as they undressed each other, and as they came upon the stone step of the temple Medusa finally came unto herself and tried to stop Aesop but he wouldn’t budge. Instead he held her steady by the arms and forcefully entered her channel.

“NO!” she screamed yet no one came to help her and no one would. She tried to wrench herself off of his hold for the pain was too much for her, but he was too strong. As time went by she tried to become numb to his ministrations on her body.

She did not want to admit that the rhythm he used while entering and leaving her made her feel some pleasure when she did not want to feel it.

Now instead of screams you could hear both feminine moans and panting and masculine grunts.

Whilst Medusa began to involuntarily enjoy their activity, Poseidon was voicing his pleasure since at that moment he felt Pallas Athena appear and she was seething. Right as his gaze met with Athena’s, Dusa’s channel clenched his member as she came, inducing Poseidon’s orgasm and dooming the rest of her existence.

Once they came out of their high, she finally noticed the seething goddess.

“Medusa once beloved chosen of Athena you have **DESECRATED** **MY TEMPLE AND MY TRUST.** From now on until the end of the world **, you are hereby BANISHED from MY sight.** ”

“My goddess please, I beg of you, he… he took advantage of me and I was powerless to stop it.” Medusa tried to explain whilst kneeling at Athena’s feet, naked.

“You DARE. Very well, see if any other man will have you as I nor he will…NOW!”

And so Medusa fled from the temple disgraced, not knowing who she really laid with and what she would gain in nine months.

After accidentally killing ten men with her stare, Medusa left civilization and waited patiently for a time she could contact her family but she never did. Instead she found herself pregnant by the man who ultimately forced himself on her.

 

 

And give birth she did, to a baby girl named Aune (OW-ne) Diantha (diy-AN-thə) meaning sacred, divine flower. For a month they were at peace, until one night. That night Athena disguised herself and went to see how the curse appeared on Medusa but got a great surprise at what she found.

“A child. You have a demigod child in your arms.” She exclaimed.

Medusa, who was tending to Aune a moment ago, now turned to Pallas Athena and held her daughter in a protecting embrace.

“…Goddess…” she whispered. “What, what are you doing here?”

“Looking to see what monster you have become yet I find you lacking a tail and a mother. That shall not do.”

“Please do anything you want with me but not my Aune, not her.” Her begging was left unheard.

“I think, hmm, yes that shall do for your punishment.”

“In her mortality Aune will never get to meet her mother, you will never see her again!”

The baby was ripped out off of Medusa’s hold and floated on air before disappearing to gods know where.

“ **NOOOooo…..”** the mother screamed whilst painfully gaining a tail and a killer stare, now left alone.

Finally transforming into a gorgon, she screamed and screamed herself raw. She cried for what she had lost and her heart came to be stone.

 

 

**In a Time different to theirs…..**

A married couple were having a stroll in the park when suddenly they heard crying. They cautiously walked towards the sound.

Two twin gasps were emitted from the couples’ mouths at what they found.

“A baby, James, a baby!”

“Lils, I am awa—A baby?” he stuttered while untangling the babe from the tree roots she was located in and cradling on his arms.

“Look Lily, she has is your spitting image, except her eyes, their sea green instead of your deep emeralds.”

“……Maybe…..” Lily Evans Potter gave the twosome a soft look.

“What Lils, what is it?” James muttered absently, most of his concentration on the baby.

“Maybe we should keep her.”

“But what about—Amaryllis”

“No one knows that our little Amaryllis was stillborn, James” not looking at her husband, Lilly took the babe from him and cuddled her close. She started singing her a lullaby which put little Aune to sleep.

“So are we in agreement?” she mentioned.

“….Yes.” James answered back, not sure if it was a great idea, only wanting to stop the pain of losing their little Amaryllis.

And so the couple and the newly named Amaryllis walked towards the neighborhood of Godric’s Hollow.


	2. Mum and Da

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amaryllis meets three unlikely individuals.

**Chapter 1: Mum & Da**

Something is not right in here, I told myself as I drifted aimlessly by a completely white King’s Cross Station. _Shouldn’t I not be here, and why this familiar setting, couldn’t they have colored it differently?_ If I am not mistaken, it was not the right time to be here; the school was still being rebuilt, therefore platform nine and three quarters should not be opened.

_Wait. A completely white station._

I am supposed to be alive, it should not have happened again so soon, not yet, no. As I thought about the last moment before appearing here, I came to the conclusion that it must have happened when I was with my two best friends Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley. We were drinking ourselves dumb celebrating the one year anniversary of my victory over Voldemort. In other words drowning our sorrows over the loses, when all of a sudden I started to choke after drinking the last of the firewhiskey and low and behold, me being back here.

I figured that somewhere in this place there was a way to move on to the afterlife so I began to look around and without even consciously thinking I got up out of seat I was in and walked.

As I rounded a corner I did not expect to come upon two people who I thought I would not get to see for a long time; James and Lily Potter.

“…How…how are you guys…” I widened my eyes in surprise.

“…Here, well my dear we wondered about that until—“

“Don’t mind James dear Amary, we were given the chance to speak with you sooner or later; we chose soon.” Mom interrupted dad giving him a stern gesture.

“But guys aren’t you here to welcome me?” I asked them and as their gazes came upon me they immediately softened and made me want to hug them, which of course I did, forgetting for a moment that they did not answer.

Whilst we were in the group hug, a bell-like sound was heard which made my parents body stiffen.

“We have something to tell you little flower.” My dad mentioned as he let both of us go.” Come on Lily, we don’t have much time.”

As I let go of my mom and turned to dad he gave me a comforting look as if preparing me for some not so good news. That made me very nervous. I looked at Lily and as the words came out of her mouth,

“First of all, know that for the short time we had you we loved you very much, but before we completely move on we have to tell you this: you are not truly our daughter.”

There was complete and utter silence.

 

…3…

…2…

…1…

My eyes widened and I tried to speak but could not get words out. I tried to assimilate the news but I could not get it, get that the life I lived was forever changed, that many things began to not make sense.

“If I’m not your daughter then how am I able to use magic? How was I capable of living with the Dursley’s, and how were you able to use the protection spell if I don’t have your blood in my veins, huh!” I challenged them.

Dad, no, James finally blurted out,

“The night Lily gave birth, our baby girl was stillborn and we were so devastated.” “We tried every possible spell and ritual to bring her back to life but the problem was she was never alive to begin with.” Lily continued.

“Exactly one month after the harsh reality, we impulsively decided to go out on a walk at the local park. Once there, we heard a baby’s cry, your cries and as James here held you I got the idea of passing you off as our one month dead daughter, Amaryllis. It worked perfectly since no one came to visit in the month after her death.”

“We as the last living Potters were expected to leave a will if there were the slightest of chances of dying. You were never supposed to be given to the Dursley family. “James added.

”What you have to see is that Dumbledore was the leader of one faction of the war therefore he had to think of the big picture almost always forgetting how that will affect us as individuals. He had the same thoughts when he found you were left alive; he had to mold you into the perfect amenable weapon, forgetting you were but a babe.”

I openly stared back at them, my thoughts going a mile a minute.

“What about the other two things I asked you about.”

“I will be able to answer those questions, Aune Diantha.” A voice interrupted my asking session.

I whirled around and found an androgynous being; I could not find what gender the person was but I knew they were the most powerful being I have ever and will ever meet. That I felt for sure.

Yet that did not stop me from asking her for her name.

“…and who’s this Aune?” was added towards the end.

“Those of magical ancestry called me a lady yet I am more than that; call me Chaos, and as fore who Aune Diantha is, well that **is** your given name **,** my dear.” The entity’s voice intoned as she looked at me with swirling eyes and a Greek toga with the sky itself as its design.

“Lady Chaos, what an honor it is for you to have appeared in front of us.” James Potter bowed with great awe and deference towards Chaos as if she held all the unanswered questions of the universe. _Maybe because it did._ A voice that sounded like Hermione, told me.

“Wait so you two are telling me that I am adopted and you are **_THE CHAOS,_** the creator of the universe as stated in Greek myths?” I tried to process everything that has happened up to this moment but couldn’t quite get to that point yet.

“Indeed child, and if it’s confusing to your mind you may adhere to me as Lady Chaos.” ‘That lady had one badass voice.’ I thought to myself as I heard her.

“Enough with pleasantries, you two,” she looked at my parents (?), “you must say farewell to Aune and then you shall finally pass on to Elysium and be with your beloved child. Only to you will I give answers, Aune.”

“Thank You my Lady” they both turned to me once more and I knew, just knew that this would be the last time I would call them mine. I could not afford much else for I won’t see them anymore until the day I die.

“May we?” Lily asked and I consented.

We closed in on each other and I hugged them with all the strength I had and gave them my gratitude for what they did for me. Because in the end even if I wasn’t their blood and even if they didn’t get to spend much time with me, I still loved them and no matter what I may have felt or not felt, they did give their lives for me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about not posting here sooner!!!


End file.
